


Oh, no - the tree!

by RaviJane



Series: You're my hero [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, M/M, implied Rufus/Reno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaviJane/pseuds/RaviJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack totally forgot about buying a tree for Christmas, so they have to go last minute shopping. But unfortunately, Rufus and Reno had the same idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, no - the tree!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :3
> 
> i know it's just a drabble and definitely not my best work, but i thought something for Xmas would be nice ^.^
> 
> Enjoy.

One of the first things one should think of when it comes to planning Christmas would be the tree. The majestic christmas tree, dark green and full of tinsel.

Well, Zack had forgotten about it.

We were watching The Grinch when I asked him about it. He blinked at me and opened his mouth. “I didn't buy one. I totally forgot”. 

Needless to say, I almost strangled him. It was the 20th of December, all the good trees would be gone and I surely didn't want a plastic tree. So we went looking for one right the next day. No idea why, but Reno accompanied us. Said he didn't have a tree either. But since when did Reno even celebrate Christmas? Something was definitely weird. 

“Look, Cloud, isn't this one cute?”. Zack was pointing at a tree that reached up to his knees. “Babe, this one's not even grown yet”. “But...”. “No”. I wanted to scream. We were never gonna get a tree.

Most of the trees were destroyed in some way, missing entire branches or looking naked due to the lack of needles or plain ugly. I have to admit, though, that sometimes I felt so sorry for the trees that I almost took them because of sympathy. 

“Cloud!!!”, Zack yelled and I hurried up to him, finding him excitedly pointing at a good-looking tree. “This one's perfect, right? See, I told you! We've found it!”. I smiled and let out a relieved sigh, intending to follow Zack to ask the owner to chop it for us, when I unfortunately heard a familiar voice. “No, I don't think this is going to be your tree”. My face full of terror, I stared into a pair of gleaming blue eyes. “Rufus. I already wondered why Reno wanted a tree”. “Well, that is none of your concern, _Cloud_ ”. I clenched my teeth at the way he said my name and shook my head. “Sorry, dude, but we were here first”. 

Well, that didn't stop him.

Let's just say no one got the tree. In fact, we started fighting much to the displeasure of the landowner. He threw all of us out and Zack bought us a sorry plastic tree that whined Jingle Bells on touch. 

We were later informed that Rufus got the tree anyway. Fuck being a president.

“Well, at least we have something he doesn't”, Zack said and I really hoped he'd say something totally romantic, but... “We have cocoa!”. I let out a cry of christmas-y pain and bury my head in the blanket that covers me.


End file.
